Drabble Disasters
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Just a bunch of Death Note plot bunnies I aquire in my mushed up brain. Chapter 3: MelloXRaito
1. Night time Sugar

_**Max:** Woah... I wrote a Death Note drabble! O.O Sweet! I hope ya'll like it! I shall update my Gravi fic in a couple days. I just gotta get it typed out. Hopefully that won't take to long. I've been sick for the past few days. XD But ya'll didn't know that cause I don't really tell! lol Anyways! Please read and review darlins! This is gonna be the start of a bunch of Death Note drabbles! WWWEEE!_

_**Warning:** Yaoi! L/Raito OOC!_

_**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own Death Note either huns. Sorry._

_**Word Count:** 232_

* * *

**_Night Time Sugar_**

Yagami Raito was woken by a rather annoying voice calling his name repeatedly, "Raito-kun... Raito-kun. Raito-kun! Wake up! Watari is making me a snack. I must go to the kitchen and get it!"

Raito looked at the sugar crazed man before rolling his eyes and attempting to return to sleep. Obviously sleep would not be permitted at a time like this. L-san needed his sugar and he needed it now! Maybe if he just, unchained them for a moment to go get his snack? NO! Out of the question! Raito was a suspect in the Kira case! L-san needs to keep a very close eye on him!

L-san mumbled under his breath for a moment before leaning down over Raito's ear, "Get up!" he screamed. He still got no response so he poked the sleeping man. Correction, the attempting to sleep man, "Raito-kun! I want my strawberry cake! Wake up!"

Raito grumbled angrily before yanking harshly on the chains connecting him to L-san, pulling the other man down on top of him before flipping them over, "Ryu, sweets really aren't good for you. You should know this by now. I can give you something much better." Raito smirked at the surprised look on L-san's face before leaning down and covering his lips with his own, "And would you please stop acting like I'm a criminal? We both know I'm not the only one."

* * *

_**Max:** Well? Was it cute enough for ya?! I hope so. I know it ain't very good but. It's my first shot at a Death Note fic. I usually suck at first shots. I'm still better at YGO and Harry Potter FFs... v.v If ya wanna see certain pairins just let me know and I'll take a shot at em! Please review darlins!_

_Lovies,_

_Mew Max (AKA: Mr. Max)_


	2. Falling Into Place

_**Max:** Hello again dears! I updated this drabble story! YAY!! XD lol This idea sorta just... Poofed into my brain. I like the begining of it much better then the ending for some reason... Well, READ AND REVIEW LOVES:)_

_**Warning:** Mello/Raito Mentions of Raito/Unknown. I'm sure you can guess who the unknown is. :3_

_**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Death Note loves! _

_**Word count:** 617_

* * *

**_Falling Into Place_**

How can you be desperate for something you don't even know about? How do you find what it is you are searching for, when you haven't even got a single clue? It is rather simple actually. You simple wait for your desire to fall into your lap. Literally. And that is exactly what Mello did.

The young man was sitting silently in an elegant high backed, gold and blue lined chair in a dark corner of a very run down building. There wasn't much there aside from a ripped up sofa against the wall to his left, and a beat up old black and white television set against the wall to his right. His eyes were fixed on the television that was currently showing an old Western show. The screen was fuzzy and the sound didn't work aside from the crackling noise coming from somewhere inside the old thing.

A sudden loud bang from outside startled the man for a moment, before he ordered the guard outside the old room to go see what happened. He rolled his eyes at the stuttered reply as the older man ran down the rickety old stairs. He then looked to the small stack of chocolate bars laying neatly on the end table to his left. Picking it up, he ripped open the wrapper and took a small bite out of the candy bar, a scowl crossing his face. He did not enjoy being interrupted by anyone.

When a loud knock graced his door, he ordered the culprit to enter. The door squeaked open gently and the man peeked his head in before entering fully, dragging someone in behind him, their arms tied together by a small bit of rope. The guard threw the man in front of his boss, explaining what had happened, and why the man, now kneeling on the ground, was tied up.

Mello excused the guard who shut the door behind him as he left, before looking down at the other occupant of the room. He slowly set his candy bar on the table, a wide grin crossing his features, "Well, well, well. Hello there Raito-kun. Did you think you could break into my home without getting yourself caught?"

Raito merely looked up at the younger man, his eyes filled with hatred, a dignified smirk gracing his own lips. No one could capture him as simply as this. No one could capture Kira so easily without it being part of his plan. He wanted allies, he needed allies. More specifically, he wanted, needed, Mello as an ally.

The grin dropped from Mello's lips, his eyes betraying the same form of hatred as the others, "Get up." That was all that needed to be said and the other man complied, climbing to his feet with a bit of difficulty, his hands still bound together. Mello reached out and grabbed the small amount of rope hanging down from the uneven knot. He pulled hard on it, causing Raito to stumble into his lap. The grin returned to Mello's lips, his free hand reaching up to stroke the right side of Raito's face.

A devious grin replaced the smirk on the bound mans face, "A very compromising situation is it not Mello?"

"As I have told you before, everything I have ever wanted has always fallen into my lap." His grinned widened evilly, "You, my dear Kira, are no exception."

Raito reached his bound hands up to cup the younger mans face, his own leaning in close. Their lips met for a very aggressive kiss. Pulling back, they each licked the blood from their abused lips, Raito laughing delightedly, "This isn't the first time I've fallen into someone's lap."

* * *

_**Max:** I hope you liked it loves. Please review and tell me what you think! It would be very incouraging:)_

_Lovies,_

_Mr. Max_


	3. The Deepest Dark

**_Max: Helo! I finally update it! YAY! Now I just need to figure out how to update the rest of my stories... v.v Writers block sucks! But, I am slowly working on updating all of my unfinished stories! YAY!! :) Lovies huns! Please review!_**

**_Warning: Yaoi (Mentions-ish), Angstyness, Shortish!_**

**_Disclaimer: HA! I wish I owned Death Note! Oh boy! If I did... So much yummy yaoi O.O_**

**_The Deepest Dark_**

Hiding beneath the dark covers on his bed, Raito waits patiently for his mother and sister to leave for their daily activities. As soon as they're gone, he will sneak down the creaky old steps to answer the door for his 'boyfriend'. But, Mello isn't really his boyfriend; he isn't really a friend at all. Though, for the sake of everything that is wrong in their lives, they will pretend until the very end. Until Kira is caught and punished for his crimes upon the world. They will continue to sneak around, unnoticed by his family, the Task Force, or even Near. No one will ever know about him and Mello. No one needs to know. If it were to be discovered, he would willingly turn himself in as Kira rather then be humiliated by such a thing. What they do is not right, it is wrong in every sense of the word. Just like the rest of his life.

Walking silently down the still dark streets, Mello reaches his destination, still a few minutes early. He sits patiently around the corner of the fence, out of sight of anyone leaving the house. He looks up into the window above his head, he recognizes the curtains, it's Raito's room. Soon he will be up there, waiting as Raito gets him a drink, which will merely be discarded on the bed side table. He will lie on the bed, Raito hovering over him, his eyes hazy with lust. That's all it is, lust. There is no love involved, nothing as complex as that silly little emotion. There is no need for love in a relationship as simple as theirs. Only the wrongness of everything can heal their invisible wounds. Mello knows that as soon as he has more proof, this relationship will end and Raito will die a rightful death, and he along with him.

Unknown to the both of them, they each want something more from this. Raito wishes for Mello's heart and body to be his forever. While Mello wished for Raito to tell him he loves him. Neither believes this will ever happen. It seems to far fetched to ever come true. It's to wrong to ever come true. No one would ever accept a relationship between a murderer and a mob boss. It's just not the way things are. And they both know it, so every night; they will whisper their love for the other in the deepest, darkest part of their minds, never to be shown the light of day. Never, until the day they are to die. Side by side, hand in hand. When that day comes, everything will come to the light.

* * *

**_Max: I hope you liked it huns! I know it's uber short but it's a drabble... v.v And I know it probably sucks, I'm REALLY tired right now and my brain is evil to me! .PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Lovies,_**

**_Mr. Max_**


End file.
